


Asunder

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coordinated attack crafted by Grand Admiral Hux had gone smoothly, for the most part, but there would always be casualties.<br/>Silence followed the destruction, and as Hux surveyed the damage it took no time to recognize Mitaka. The years that had passed could hardly be seen on the lieutenant’s face. No, it was General, now.</p><p>It wasn’t how he’d ever imagined he would see him again. Hux was always too busy. Almost ten years… He should have made time, but he had never quit loving him. He never<br/>would.</p><p>He knew Dopheld would never want him to see him like this, but he was glad to hold him once more, lifting his corpse into his arms and looking down into unblinking brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asunder

The coordinated attack crafted by Grand Admiral Hux had gone smoothly, for the most part, but there would always be casualties.

Silence followed the destruction, and as Hux surveyed the damage it took no time to recognize Mitaka. The years that had passed could hardly be seen on the lieutenant’s face. No, it was General, now.  
It wasn’t how he’d ever imagined he would see him again. Hux was always too busy. Almost ten years… He should have made time, but he had never quit loving him. He never would.

He knew Dopheld would never want him to see him like this, but he was glad to hold him once more, lifting his corpse into his arms and looking down into unblinking brown eyes.

He could smell his blood. He hoped he hadn’t suffered for long.

General Mitaka…

Hux smiled fondly.  
Should have made time for Dopheld… Hux was not one to make apologies, but he would regret it for the rest of his life.  
He wondered if Mitaka had given up on him, or if he had waited until the very end, sure his lover would remember him.  
Oh, he always remembered him. Always dreamt of him. 

“You’ve done so well, Dopheld,” he muttered, pleased by his dedication to the new Empire and thinking back to when they’d fantasied Hux becoming his emperor.

Some day, yes… He was getting there.

He hated how foreign Dopheld’s name had become on his tongue.

Dopheld… Mitaka…

Hux sat down with him, closing his eyelids delicately and committing to memory how it felt to hold him. His skin was already cold, but the blood seeping into Hux’s pristine uniform was still warm.  
If he had shown up a little earlier, maybe he could have shared his last moments with him. 

Now he thought of himself kneeling beside him, holding his hand and whispering praises to comfort him. Declaring how time couldn’t change his love for him. That he wished he’d stayed in touch…

“You’ll be with him again.” came Kylo Ren’s voice from behind him. “I can feel it.”

With a skeptical huff of a breath, Hux continued gazing upon Mitaka. “He’s dead. I don’t need your mysticism. Leave."

“He knows you love him.”

Now Hux returned to his feet, turning to glare at his knight. But the glare faded as he realized the honesty in his words. Ren truly believed he was speaking for a dead man. Absurd.

“Knowing it is enough for him.” Kylo said. “The time away from you has hurt, but he’s okay.”

“He’s okay?”

“He loves you too."

The scene was silent again for a long while, sorrow sinking further into the Grand Admiral’s heart.

He’d never hurt so deeply, but he smiled.


End file.
